User talk:Brian Kurtz
See: User talk:Brian Kurtz/Archive for older discussions. Thatcrazymonk Hey. :) What do you think about this question? Cheers! --Jamie 17:50, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::I'm on it like stink on a monkey! :) --Brian Kurtz 18:12, 1 September 2007 (UTC) :::Yes, but what KIND of monkey? :::A Macaque, a Baboon, or an Indonesian Stink Monkey? :::I suppose the answer is obvious, but I wanted to be sure. ;) :::--Jamie 18:22, 1 September 2007 (UTC) ::Ooooh... Indonesian Stink Monkey. I like the sound of that. :) --Brian Kurtz 12:23, 2 September 2007 (UTC) Uh... Hi Brian, Did you get my message from a few days ago? If not, I'll resend. (I really am SUCH a novice.) Josh Q. ::Sorry dude... I don't think I received it. Couldn't find it anyway. I guess you can just retype it here. :) --Brian Kurtz 16:17, 6 September 2007 (UTC) Hey Brian, Yeah... I don’t know why I can’t figure out the little things… jus’ plain dumm, ah reckon… Anyway, I had written to thank you for the input, and also to add, once again, that yes, I know it's a Wiki and all, but still, if you had a hand in any of those pages and I stepped on your toes with any of my changes, let me know (I strive to be a polite Web contributor). So anyway, the cool thing is, I haven't READ all of 52. Yet. I just finished getting them all (I don‘t live in a town with a comic book shop), and frankly, the only way I can make much sense of 'em (because they require a pretty total knowledge of the DC Universe) is fine-tooth-combing 'em, and I figure if I'm already doing that, I can try to help others save time so they can volunteer at homeless shelters, etc. Speaking of which, if you happen to have 52 #1 or #5 handy, there are a couple of unidentified characters therein. Any ideas? Always nice to get feedback! Keep in touch. Josh More 52 fun Hey Brian, If you'd like to see what an unhealthy dose of OCD can do, check out week 24. I daresay, it's my masterpiece... :P By the way, if that page makes you wonder... I really DO have a life, just some recent free time. Later, Josh ::SWEET! Awesome editing work. And trust me when I say... I would be the LAST person to accuse someone else of not having a life. It's all about maximizing spare time. At least... that's what the voices in my head tell me. :) --Brian Kurtz 19:56, 10 September 2007 (UTC) Green Arrow picture Smallville Hi Brian it's Rod thank you for posting that message that was a nice help for me because I'm still trying to get use how to do this editing on this website it's hard to learn. As for the picture the people of Kryptonsite didn't give me permission so you can take it off I just took it from the site to use as wallpaper backround for my computer. But I would like to make a few pages or creat some sort of a project with DC superhero characters from Smallville and DC movies because I think it would be great for this site in comparing the comics and the movie and TV versions of the DC comic books. Once again thanks for your help. from Rod12 DC Comics Movies and TV Hi Brian it's Rod thanks for the quick reply that was great one ever you get a chance in finding that smallville link or just any reference on DC Comics Movies or TV send me any news or links if you could be cause I'm always interested in hearing the lastest news. By the way this is a great referance site you created by any chance did you help or also creat the Marvel site keep up the good work. from Rod Why Val Armorr can't be located at "Karate Kid (Pre-Zero Hour)" Hey Brian... I don't blame you, since people who haven't read "Legion of Super-Heroes" do often have the misfortune to not know this: Val Armorr was not the only pre-Zero Hour character who used the alias "Karate Kid". http://www.mykey3000.com/cosmicteams/legion/legion1/whoswho3.html Now you might be thinking "Aww crap. Now I have to change every article in his appearance category." But don't worry. I can do it... someday (maybe with a bot if Jamie permits it). Thoughts? The Clever Guy (Talk • • ) 15:55, 19 September 2007 (UTC) ::Yoiks! I had no idea that there was a second Karate Kid! Grrrr. Maybe another page can be created called "Karate Kid (Myg)"??? I don't know how significant this character was. --Brian Kurtz 15:59, 19 September 2007 (UTC) Green Arrow Year One 5 Hi Brian it Rod12 I found picture of Green Arrow Year One 5 and I got it from the DC Comics web site is that ok check it out see what you think it's not out on stands yet but the site let me see the picture of it. So I was wondering what we should do from there on the issue of editing it. from Rod12 Looks good, Rod12. As far as editing pics, you can add certain tags to the image pages, such as Template:Cover Art Image, Template:Comic Cover and Template:Character Image. This acknowledges that they are copyrighted images and that they fall under the "fair use" guidelines. Cheers! --Brian Kurtz 22:51, 19 September 2007 (UTC)